disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adopt-a-Con
"Adopt-a-Con" is the fortieth episode of Darkwing Duck, and the fortieth episode to air on The Disney Afternoon. Synopsis In a courtroom, Darkwing is the prosecutor trying to prove that Tuskernini robbed a bank. Darkwing provides solid evidence that Tuskernini did the crime and Tukernini says that he is innocent and that he was framed. The judge finds Tuskernini guilty, but Tuskernini insists that he was framed by Darkwing. This causes a brief scuffle in the courtroom and the next scene shows Drake at home with a large knot on his head under an ice pack. Herb Muddlefoot comes over and Drake buys all his tupperware to get rid of him. Then Binkie Muddlefoot comes over and Drake signs up for her program to get rid of her. Just as Drake is relaxing again, the doorbell rings and it's both of the Muddlefoots. It seems that they have volunteered for an adopt-a-con program and Drake signed up for it to get rid of Binkie. Drake panics and tries to block the door. Someone else knocks and Launchpad opens the door to greet the judge from the trial of Tuskernini. It seems that Drake has been chosen to care for Tuskernini until he is reformed. Drake is convinced that Tuskernini is going to try something. A little later, Tuskernini's hench-penguins come in carrying instrument cases and Drake wants to see what is inside. They open up and Drake sees that there are actual instruments inside. Tuskernini goes up to his room with the penguins and they dig a tunnel through the closet floor. Drake knocks on the door and asks what all the noise is and Tuskernini tells him that they are just practicing. Drake goes outside and tries to see inside the window by jumping up and accidentally hits a power line. Tuskernini uses the tunnel to get out and the penguins put on some music and make shadows to look like Tuskernini is with them and they are practicing. Drake uses a rope and hook to get to the window and sees the shadows and thinks that Tuskernini is in the room. Drake crashes to the ground and Launchpad comes and tells him that he just heard that Megavolt is robbing a bank downtown. Tuskernini thinks that no one will be able to see through his Megavolt disguise as he is robbing the bank and Darkwing shows up and sees that it is Tuskernini in a really bad Megavolt disguise. Darkwing shoots a gas cartridge at him and Tuskernini sucks it up with a handheld vacuum cleaner. Darkwing grabs it and it blows up and allows Tuskernini to get away. Darkwing thinks that he has Tuskernini outsmarted and gets home and alerts the judge. The judge shows up and they open the door to find Tuskernini there in the room. He tells the judge that Darkwing is trying to frame him and Darkwing gets mad and jumps on him. The judge pulls Darkwing off and Tuskernini tries to play to the judge's sympathy. The judge takes Darkwing away to put him in jail and Tuskernini tells his hench-penguins that they now have the perfect cover to commit crimes. After a few hilarious scenes where Darkwing tries to break out only to find that Launchpad has been able to pay the fine and then the judge raises the fine each time and puts Darkwing back in jail, Launchpad pays the judge in time and the judge lets Darkwing go. Drake has a plan to trap Tuskernini at his own game. Drake, Launchpad and Gosalyn act like they are a criminal gang and they are going to rob The Mint and steal a "zillion dollars". This, of course, is something that Tuskernini can't resist. Drake tells Gosalyn and Launchpad the plan on how they are going to set Tuskernini (who is dressed up as Bushroot) up, but they accidentally botch it. Tuskernini gets mad and pulls out a bazooka. Gosalyn tells Tuskernini that it was Darkwing Duck that set them up and Tuskernini takes the three of them hostage and tells the police that he is Bushroot and to get Darkwing Duck or he will "do in" his hostages. Drake slips out of his ropes and tells Gosalyn and Launchpad to cover for him. Drake has to cross some obstacles before he is able to get to the front of the bank and changes into his Darkwing disguise. He offers to trade himself for the hostages and the judge shows up and demands that "Bushroot" show the hostages. Darkwing now goes around the obstacles again and gets inside the bank. He changes out of the disguise and slips back into the ropes and chair. "Bushroot" shows the hostages and after that Drake leaves once again and gets to the front of the bank. He insists that he goes in first and the judge follows him. Darkwing shows up and "Bushroot" releases the hostages, not knowing that the shrub that Launchpad grabs doesn't have Drake in it anymore. Tuskernini fires the bazooka backwards by mistake and opens the tunnel back up. He makes a run for the tunnel and Darkwing follows him with the judge in pursuit. They get to Tuskernini's room and the judge realizes that Bushroot was actually Tuskernini in disguise and he takes him back to jail. Drake reads the paper and Tuskernini's arrest is on the front page. Herb Muddlefoot comes over and shows Drake that he has reformed the con that he and Binkie adopted and now the con is a tupperware salesman. Trivia *Drake Mallard is jumping up and down outside the house to see inside Tuskernini's room in the first scene and then in the next scene it shows him jumping inside the house before he hits a power line and is once again outside. *Tuskernini dresses up as Megavolt and Bushroot. *The judge is voiced by late David Doyle. Gallery Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h31m24s88.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h31m43s24.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h32m01s206.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h32m06s245.png 1469875-rsdrakeandtuskernini.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h34m17s28.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h34m45s48.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h34m26s110.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h35m13s75.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-27-01h37m10s213.png Category:Television episodes Category:Darkwing Duck episodes